


Heaven must be missing an angel

by DabbleInDrabble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, archangel!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble
Summary: Drabble about if Sam was actually the first Archangel Samael, but no one, not even the other Angels knew because of a series of mistakes that God made that resulted in God believing that Samael was dead until many years later when he is being a prophet named Chuck. As Chuck is writing the supernatural series he discovers who Sam really is and rushes to find him because there's no way he's letting his most beloved child go ever again. Dean isn't having it.





	

Sam is really the original archangel Samael.

He was made from half of gods grace because God wanted a companion. He made Samael to love him unconditionally. The moment God laid eyes on his first creation, he was proud and he loved Sam more than anything. Sam, who was made to love him, grew and was happy just to be with God. God taught Sam everything, because Sam was just as powerful as him.

Eventually after eons together, Sam had learned enough that he decided to make gifts for God to thank him for making him. He made a home for them: heaven, he made a garden filled with his love for his father: Eden, and he made a beautiful vacation spot for them to travel upon: earth. God was awestruck and amazed, and for many more eons they were happy together, just the two of them. 

One day God decided that he wanted to give his only creation a gift in return. He wanted to give Samael a family. Wanting it to be a surprise, God made a box that could contain anything inside of it unless it was opened from the outside and asked Sam if he would wait inside while he prepared the big surprise. Sam, who loved his father more than anything, agreed to wait, not knowing why, but he'd do anything if God asked. Completely trusting his father, Sam entered the box his dad had asked him to wait in, and allowed himself to be shut inside. Ages later his father still hadn't come back, and Sam was left to wonder how much longer he'd be waiting, never doubting that God would come back, because he had never learned any negative emotions, and he'd always trusted his father, having been made to love him, so he continued to wait, despite a strange unnamed feeling weighing uncomfortably within his grace.

Meanwhile, after God had created the four archangels, he'd gotten caught up teaching the young Angels how to do things, and because he'd never dealt with any kids other than sam, he became happily overwhelmed with raising the new baby's and completely forgot about sam, who was still waiting in the box. One day, the archangels were bored, so God made a few leviathans for them to capture. The four kids were amused, and in the end, they caught the monsters. When asked where they should put them, God vaguely remembered building a box that could hold anything. And so the leviathans were stashed into the box with Samael in what is now known as purgatory, and God went on creating, never remembering why the box had been so important.

Sam was startled when he heard the door open, and excited to be leaving the box at last, but then it shut behind a mass of grotesque creatures, and they rapidly overwhelmed him. For eons he was trapped in the box being feasted on by the creatures, his powers healing and regenerating whatever they consumed, because he was built indestructible, but it still hurt. During that time sam was left to ponder why God had done this to him. He wondered what he'd done to deserve this pain, but he could think of nothing. He tried escaping time and time again, but with no success. Then one day the door to the cage cracked open, and Sam was DONE waiting.

Blasting the leviathans to the back of the box, he forced himself through the door, passing a gaping creature. Looking around, he noted that God wasn't there, and that despite hoping that his father had finally come back for him, that that wasn't the case. Turning to the two legged creature, he sifted through its center to learn what it was, and absorbed its knowledge. In doing so, he leaned what words went with what he'd been feeling. Samael was hurt, betrayed, and lonely. His father had apparently abandoned him to make weak, destructive little creatures like this human, and had let said humans tear up Sam's gift to his father. 

Needing to know what had become of his other gifts, and to try and understand why God had done this to him, Sam hid his power and snuck into heaven invisible. Weaker versions of what he was crawled all over it, claiming it for themselves and changing parts of it to suit their own needs. Silently merging with one, he absorbed its knowledge, and was heartbroken to realize that he'd been replaced. Even worse, he'd been replaced with emotionally stunted cruel assholes, that for some reason his father liked better than him. 

He'd been deemed not good enough, along with leviathans apparently, because he now knew the story of the leviathans thanks to the Angel whose mind he'd browsed through. It made him feel sick to think that his father put him and the leviathans in the same category. It made him wonder if he WAS in the same category. Something sick and twisted and useless that needed to be locked away. Needing closure as the humans called it, he drifted invisibly to his fathers side, and watched as he praised his new little angels, how he looked at them with loving eyes, and didn't seem to care that Sam wasn't there. 

For the first time, Sam wanted to die. He'd rather be dead than to have to live to see one more second of this loving family that he'd been deemed unworthy of. The problem? He can't die, and he can't hate God as much as he'd like to because he was made to love him. Drifting away down to earth so at least he wouldn't have to see the happy fucking family anymore, Sam wondered what he was supposed to do now. For a very long time he did nothing. 

For God on the other hand, a few years after Sam escaped, he finally remembered his firstborn. Then he remembered where he'd left his firstborn and what he'd locked inside a box with him. Horror and despair filled him, and he rushed to open the leviathans cage. There was nothing left of sam inside, which meant that he'd been eaten by the leviathans, because this box had been made to never open from the inside. God wept with heartbreak, shame, and regret, believing he'd killed the son he'd loved more than anything. After that day, things seemed to go wrong one thing after another, starting with Lucifer, whom he took out his misplaced rage on.

Sam meanwhile silently watched as his Eden was desecrated by lucifer, who was then locked in a cage as he'd been, and wondered if that was gods preferred punishment for beings like them. Abandoned by their creator and locked in a cage. Looking in at his fallen younger brother, he felt pity for the poor creature, who like him, just didn't understand what he'd done wrong. He couldn't take the tortured screams, and so he altered the cage so that while it would be isolating, there wouldn't be flames burning away his brothers wings, and he healed the damage that had already been done.

Lucifer looked around hopefully, expecting his father to have come back, but while he wasn't burning anymore, he was still in a cage. Sam, not wanting to interfere anymore and draw gods attention to the cage, reluctantly left after making a hole for lucifer to see the world through. This is how he later communicated with Azazel.

Sam entered heaven again, and wondered why his father seemed so sad lately, then figured it was probably the whole issues with lucifer thing. If Sam thought for a second that he'd be welcome home with open arms, then he'd try to comfort his father, but he knew better now, and so, unable to watch anymore, Sam went to earth. After awhile, Sam couldn't take the knowledge that he'd been abandoned, so he turned himself human, and buried his memories with his grace. Since he wasn't actually human, every time he died he would reincarnate, eventually becoming Sam Winchester.

God, who had left heaven ages ago heartbroken over Sam and ashamed at how he'd acted, became chuck the prophet, and one day while writing Supernatural, he learns that Samael isn't actually dead, and that he's really Sam Winchester. Excited, and relieved beyond belief, he stopped hiding his godly aura and immediately appeared at a surprised Sam's side while Sam and Dean watched Gabriel and Lucifer face off in the hotel.

"Chuck? What are you doing here?!" Sam asked confused and worried for the guy. 

"Oh Sam... I'm so sorry!" Chuck blubbered, gripping a flustered Sam in a tight hug. Lucifer and Gabriel knew can really see who is hugging Sam, are frozen in shock, even when Michael appears after sensing their father.

"Uh... Look, Chuck, I have no idea what you're apologizing for, but now isn't a good-," sam started, only to be interrupted by Chuck grabbing his shoulders and staring intently at him.

"You really ...don't remember me? Oh no. Your Grace. Sam, what happened to your grace?!" Chuck demanded, knowing that Sam wouldn't remember but hoping he would.

"Whoa! Hey! Stop the crazy train there chuck! Sam ain't no damn angel, so he doesn't have any frigging grace." Dean hissed trying to tug sam away from the weirdo.

"I have only JUST found my firstborn son Samael, after believing he was dead since before the first fucking winchester was a gleam in some neanderthal's eye. If you continue trying to take my baby from me, you will regret it more than you could ever know Dean Winchester. I'm telling you for your own good, BACK OFF." Chuck snapped, easily tugging a very confused and leery Sam away from Dean. 

"What. The. Fuck." Dean snarled, gripping Sam's hand, who gripped his back. "This isn't Samael, he's my brother Sam, and you are fucked in the head if you think for one second that I'm gonna let you take him from me." Dean declared. 

Sam, finally snapping out of his confused haze glared down at chuck and said, "Look, I don't know why you suddenly think I'm your kid Chuck, but Dean's right. I don't know you that well, but I know enough about myself to know that John Winchester was my father, not you. Also? You try to touch my brother and you can be damn sure that you won't be walking off the damage that I'll do to you." Chuck looked sadly at Sam and actually whimpered.

"Uh, Dad?" Gabriel asked timidly from beside Michael and Lucifer who looked just as confused, "just wondering, but, uh, do you have like, the godly version of dementia? Because as far as I know, Mikey over here was the first kid, and I sure as hell don't remember having an older brother named Samael, so maybe you're just getting a little coo coo?" Michael jabbed him in the side trying to get him to shut up and stop being rude and Lucifer smacked him upside the back of the head.

"One moment. Don't move Samael, I'll be right back," Chuck ordered popping away, only to return a moment later holding an indescribably beautiful grace within his hands, that the three Angels had a moment to gape at, then shoved it into Sam's chest despite Dean's alarmed cry of, "SAM!" Before blinding light flooded the area. When it cleared, Sam was the definition of beauty and perfection, his closed eyes a vivid green, skin glowing slightly, and more than a rainbow full of fractured colors framing him like a translucent pair of angel wings. 

"What the fuck did you do to my brother?!" Dean snarled.

"Yo! Dean-o, if you don't wanna die from godly wrath? Shut your pie hole!" Gabriel hissed, barely managing to hold Dean back before he launched himself at Chuck. "Now dad, what the hell is going on?! You leave heaven, you don't call, you don't write, you don't send any damn messages, now you're here and telling us we've got an older bro that you never introduced us to? What gives old man?!" Gabriel demanded, looking at the statue still angel Sam. He was beautiful, and Gabriel was starstruck, along with his other brothers.

"Gabriel, I will deal with you three and Dean in a minute, right now I'm trying to make sure your brother, whom I haven't seen since before I created you four, is ok, so just hold on a damn minute. Samael?" God asked looking anxious, ignoring Gabriel's questions and Dean's confused shout of, "Chuck is God?!"

Sam blinked once, looking confused, then horror and panic filled his stunning eyes.

"NO!! Get away from me!!" Sam howled, flickering as he tried to flee, but God gripped his arm tight. Yanking desperately, Sam began to tear at his own arm to get away, leaking grace onto the ground through rapidly healing wounds.

"Sam! Let go of him!" Dean snarled, looking worried and pissed all at once but unable to escape from Gabriel's startled grip.

"Jeebus Dad what'd you do to him?" Gabriel asked feeling bad for their supposed older brother as Samael ripped and clawed at himself in a desperate attempt to flee.

"Father, perhaps you should let him go before he manages to tear an arm off..." Michael suggested looking nauseated at all the grace on the floor. 

"Apparently I'm not the only son who can't stand you," Lucifer said glaring. He was feeling pissed and possessive. Sam had been made for HIM, the other piece of his soul, and since Sam was Samael, to him that meant that Samael should be his as well, and he didn't appreciate their father hurting what was his.

"Be quiet all of you! Samael! Samael stop! You're hurting yourself! Just calm down!" Chuck pleaded, hugging Sam to his chest.

"Nonononononono!! I won't go back in the box! Not again! Please not again! I'm sorry for whatever I did father just please not the box!" Samael sobbed squirming to get away, everyone but God wondering what box he was talking about

"Shh shh Samael no, no I wouldn't do that I promise I- Samael I'm so sorry. It was an accident! I didn't mean to forget you baby I promise! I'm so sorry..." Chuck murmured, holding Sam still while he gently rubbed his back. Realizing he wasn't going to escape, Sam went limp against his father.

"You said you'd come back for me, but you didn't. You- you LIED to me! You lied and you left me in there for so long... Then the door opened and I thought you'd finally returned but instead you put those things inside the box with me! They ate at my grace and I let them eat me because I thought that's what you wanted!!"Sam wept into Chuck's shaking shoulder, the others still confused about what they were talking about. The Angels all shuddered at the thought of something eating at their grace though, and were starting to wonder if Samael had been locked up in a cage like Lucifer had been.

"NO! No, Samael I would NEVER, EVER, have intentionally left you in purgatory with the Leviathans. I just... I made a mistake. I don't know how, but I forgot about the most important person in my life. A few days after I'd made Adam and Eve I looked to my side and wondered where you were... Then I remembered where I'd left you and what I'd left in Purgatory with you and I- I panicked. I ripped open the cage and I searched for you Samael but you were gone and I thought the Leviathans had eaten you," Chuck wept, holding Sam tighter. "I was devastated. I couldn't live with myself, and eventually I left heaven because everywhere I looked it reminded me of you and what I'd lost."

"I made heaven for you. It was supposed to be our home. But apparently You liked heaven so much that you made a new family and threw me away like trash because you had shiny new kids to play with!" Sam snarled through tears trying to escape once more.

"It was for you Samael! I made brothers and sisters for you, I just got so caught up in raising them I forgot to take care of you too," Chuck explained, holding on tighter. "But I can do better Samael! You're alive, and I can make it up to you now, give you the family I wanted you to have from the start! I promise I'll be a better father to you this time!"

"I suffered all this time for no other reason than because you forgot me! Why the fuck would I want to try again?! I don't trust you not to forget me again someday! Maybe next time it'll be worse than being forgotten in a pit of starving Leviathans but I don't see how, and I don't want to know how ever, so the answer is no. I'm not going anywhere with you," Sam said, bitterness and hurt filling every word.

"Samael, I'm your father, now whether you want to or not, you are coming home with me, and I-" Chuck started.

"No! You're NOT my father. Fathers don't treat their kids the way you do unless something's wrong with them! I'm not a bad son, but you're a poor excuse for a father!" Sam howled.

"Samael," Chuck started.

"NO! You designed me to love you, and then locked me in a cage with Leviathans. The only reason I haven't tried to kill you is because I still love you despite what you've done, which makes me sick to my stomach, because I WANT to hate you but I can't," Sam said angrily, tears in his eyes. "If you had had a single spec of mercy in your entire being, then you'd have killed me when you stopped loving me."

"But I do love you Samael!" Chuck swore.

"People don't treat their loved ones the way you've treated me," Sam wept, going limp in Chuck's arms because he was emotionally exhausted.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Sam. I do love you, and I'm so sorry," God wept holding sam gently, before Sam was snatched from his arms by a furious Dean.

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough asshole. I thought my Dad was a jackass to Sam, but you take the fucking cake pal, and that's not ok. You need to keep your damn hands off my little bro, and take a hike before you fuck anymore shit up. Can't you tell that Sam's friggin terrified of you?" Dean hissed, rubbing a grateful Sam's back who had burrowed into his arms the moment he was free.

"Dee?" Sam blubbered into his chest while a jealous God watched. The three Angels who were now pissed at their father as well, we're also envious of Dean's hands on Sam. They wanted him for themselves, especially Lucifer.

"Yeah baby boy?" Dean murmured softly, trying to soothe this ancient terrified being that was also his little brother.

"I wanna go home," Sam begged.

"I know, but I don't think the almighty asshole will let us," Dean apologized, glaring at God.

"He doesn't belong with you winchester, and I'm not going back to heaven without Samael. I've mourned him for far too long to leave him now that I've finally found him. I can't do it, and I won't try. Sam is coming home with me," Chuck growled, thunder rumbling nearby.

"Yeah, I got that, but here's the thing, me and Sam? We're a package deal. If you want Sam, you're gonna have to take me too, because if you don't? Sam is never gonna forgive you, which is what you want right?" Dean asked grinning.

"..." Chuck glared.

"That's what I thought," Dean puffed up smugly.

"Fine. You can come, but on two conditions, one: only Angels are allowed into where I'm taking sam, so you'll have to get an upgrade, and two: you WILL help Sam and I to bond again. I want to be able to hug him without him trying to rip his own arms off," Chuck sighed sadly.

"Fine, then here's my two conditions, one: I damn well better be able to enjoy pie still. None of that molecules bullshit Cas says he tastes, and two? My Impala comes too," Dean said glaring.

"Really? You literally have the ability to demand anything of me right now and all you want is pie and your car?" Chuck asked incredulously. Dean just grinned and nodded making Chuck exhale exasperatedly.

"Whatever, you have a deal," Chuck said snapping and giving Dean his own set of invisible wings and grace.

 

*and now I don't know where to go from here so if anyone wants to adopt this and finish it/pretty it up, please do!*

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll ever finish this, but I had fun starting it :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heaven Must be Missing an Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184322) by [Gabbygirl317](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbygirl317/pseuds/Gabbygirl317)




End file.
